The Unsolved Cases of Shibuya
by Kiri Kaitou Clover
Summary: In Shibuya, a multitude of cases are left unsolved each year. Why? Almost no one knows the reason. However, it seems like one shrunken teen detective knows the answer:"It's because the dead can walk on the plane of the living in this city..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, Kiri Kaitou Clover, do not own any of the following series: Detective Conan and The World Ends With You. They belong to their respective owners. If I did, Conan and KID would meet up more often and TWEWY 2 would be out by now. But these are not happening. SO... I DON'T OWN!**

* * *

It was a quiet day at the Mouri Detective Agency.

Perfectly peaceful for one shrunken detective, Kudo Shinichi, alias Edogawa Conan.

For once there was no murders, kidnappings, annoying phantom thieves, or even screams of fear, shock or horror in the nearby vicinity, and no one was visiting the agency for a case.

At the coffee table where the clients normally sat, one Mouri Ran mulled over her homework while Conan read his books, having completed all of his.

_'__How I wish everyday was like this...'_ the resident chibified Meitantei thought, happy to enjoy a moment to read his Sherlock Holmes books in relative peace for once.

That was until one Mouri Kogoro, the "Sleeping Detective"(Note the sarcasm here people!), made an announcement that pretty much ruined said peace.

"Ran, brat, both of you stop what you're doing and get ready to go out!" the man had announced, startling the two seated at the table.

"Eh? Why? Otou-san, do we have a case?" questioned Ran, looking up from the problems she was solving.

_'Knowing him, he probably forgot about it,'_ Conan thought, annoyed that his reading time was disrupted.

However, instead of replying Ran, Mouri just placed a newspaper down in front of the two.

Curious as to what in the newspaper had caught his childhood friend's father's attention, he looked at the headline news along with Ran.

_YEARS OF UNSOLVED CASES LEAVE SHIBUYAN INSPECTORS BAFFLED_

_Recently, during a routine check on the archives of the Shibuya Police Department, it has been discovered that many cases of murders, suicides or even hit-and-runs had been left unsolved or the cases unconfirmed, with almost 200 unsolved for every year. The inspectors of the neighboring prefectures were appalled that so many had been left unsolved. Shibuya's Inspector Kanbara has not given a statement or any explaination as to why this has happened. _

_However, local private detectives have given their own opinion about the unsolved cases. __"Its how the gathering of information is done," stated retired detective Kimura Yoru."The police take one week to gather information from any witnesses and owners of nearby shops. The problem is, by the end of the week, although an autopsy shows that the victim of, for example, a murder, was dead, shop owners and multiple eyewitnesses in the shops have seen the victim alive, walking, talking and paying the cashier throughout the whole week! What's more astonishing is the video evidence left of the victim buying the food or clothes! In the end, they can't close the case and it is left unsolved."_

_Other detectives have also given the same reason. "Shibuya is a nightmare for detectives if they do not work fast enough," stated one other private detective._

_ As to why this phenomenon occurs, it is still unknown. However, the inspectors of neighboring prefectures have stated that they would aid Shibuya in solving this._

Finished reading the article, Ran turned to question her father,"So, we're heading to Shibuya? But why?"

"To help them of course! Without the help of the Great Mouri Kogoro, of course the cases aren't solved! Bwahahaha!" her father bragged, laughing at his statement.

Ran sighed at her father's bragging and turned to ask Conan what he thought, when she noticed just how pale he was, staring at the newspaper.

"Conan-kun? What's wrong?" she asked, worried at how pale he had become.

While she did this though, Conan's own thoughts were running wild with fear.

_'Nononono! Why does this have to happen to me?! I don't want to go there!'_

"Conan-kun!" shouted Ran right into Conan's ears, snapping him out of his frantic thoughts.

"Eh? Ran-neechan? What's wrong?" Conan asked, covering up his fear with a childish voice, and looked at his current caretaker.

"What's wrong? Conan-kun, don't hide it with that tone of voice, what are you afraid of?" she asked, worried out of her mind. Behind her, Kogoro snorted,"The brat's afraid of something? That's a first." "You were pale and shaking like a leaf!"

_'Oh snap! She saw that! Panic panic panic!' _Conan thought, fear and panic rising again.

Without thinking things through, the panicked words just flowed out of his mouth,"I don't want to go to Shibuya! That place is really as those detectives said! It's their worst nightmare! AND I'M SCARED OF IT!"

He had screamed in fear at that last statement. Conan, the brave boy who had helped her father during his cases, was afraid of something. Ran was shocked that the boy had lost his cool so easily just with the mention of going to Shibuya.

Sighing at the boy though, she comforted him and said, "Well, should still go if you're this afraid. Who knows when we're going to get a case from Shibuya. We might as well go there and help you overcome your fear."

"But Ran-neechan-" Conan started to protest, really sounding like the child he was.

"No buts. And you're going to explain to me why you are so afraid of Shibuya once we reach there," Ran said sternly.

"But..." _'There's no stopping Ran when she's this determined. I seriously hope we don't have any murders occurring when we get there.' _Conan sighed with his final protest, and resigned to his fate, having snapped out when the fear of an angry Ran overtook the fear of the city he hated to go to.

* * *

**Shibuya, Miyashita Park-Cat Street Intersection**

_'__I jinxed it didn't I. Kami-sama, do you hate me, or is this just my unlucky day?' _Thought Conan angrily, for once staying away from the crime scene, while Ran and her father argued about what they should do.

It was just their luck that they would stumble upon a dead body the minute they got out of the crowds of Shibuya's shopping district and into Miyashita Park Underpass.

"Mou, Otou-san! Stop interfering with their work! Leave it to them!"

"But Ran, I have to help the-"

"No buts! We are here to help Conan overcome his fear not solve a murder!"

"Um... Mouri-san?" An officer suddenly interrupted their argument, addressing Ran. "We really do need your father's help with this. We're currently a little short-handed at the station because of that mess with the archives..."

"Oh!" Ran looked surprised and a little sheepish at this. "So you really need his help then? Sorry for trying to interfere then..." With that she turned to her father and growled out,"You'd working and not slinking off to the bars, OK? Conan and I will be at the café nearby if your done."

Done ensuring her father had noted where they would be, Ran walked to the street corner that Conan had hidden himself the minute the scream that announced a possible attack or discovery of a dead body was heard.

_'He normally wouldn't do that,' _she pondered about Conan's odd behavior. _'He normally would rush straight towards the scream. Instead he rushed away from it. I wonder if its related to that irrational fear of his.'_

Pulling him out of the corner gently by his hand, Ran led Conan towards the café she saw, WildKat, and pushed the door open.

"Customers? Well this is a surprise!"

At that, both heads turned to the direction the voice came from. Standing at the counter, the barista looked at them with a look of surprise in his eyes.

Conan immediately asked,"What do you mean its a surprise that your shop has customers, mister?"

At the question, the man just laughed and answered him,"It's Hanekoma Sanae, kid. And as to your question? This shop and street rarely has any commuters pass by it. Add on the fact that this café is not always open seven days a week? It's amazing that I even have customers at all!"

Smiling at the man's reaction, Ran went ahead and ordered some muffins for the two of them, while Conan went to take a seat.

Bringing the muffins to their table, Ran noticed the wary looks Conan cast at the door.

"Conan-kun, please tell me why you were so afraid of this city?" Ran asked, causing Conan's face to snap back towards her. He just blinked slowly at her, as if not comprehending the question. Ran just sighed at his unresponsiveness to her question, before continuing on,"Is it because of the number of unresolved cases?"

That brought out a reaction. Conan flinched and turned his head towards the door to the café, and silently whispered out,"It's because of that, and because the dead can walk on the plane of the living in this city..."

In the background, the barista's eyes narrowed at the mention of the walking dead, before heading towards a phone and dialing a number.

* * *

-_That detective is back.-_

"Hmm? I'm sure I warned him not to return to this city. The last time he was here, death rates rose to the point that one Game a month wasn't enough."

Angry twitch in the background. "You didn't just warn him, you threatened to kill him! And that was after reviving more than two people per Game just to scare him with the fact that people could come back to life in Shibuya!"

-_Try not to scare him too much this time, Boss. It looks like he got in too deep in a case and paid for it, and badly._-

Question marks hovered behind the two. Both asked,"What do you mean?"

-_He shrunk. If it wasn't for the fact that his Imagination was so unique, one of a kind in fact, I wouldn't have recognised the kid._-

"Damn. That means he'll be paranoid as hell."

"Dear, no cussing. Anyway, shall we pay the shop a visit?"

-_Whatever you wish. You're the Boss. But if you do reveal things to him, the two of you are going to face repercussions._-

"With what's been going on in the police department, its a miracle they haven't discovered anything about the Game. Anyway, I'll get Lollipop to send a few players to the café to warn him that we're coming."

"Ruin my fun, why don't you."

Sticks tongue out in reply.

* * *

**Ok, I'm back from my hiatus with the first part of a random two-shot that had been sitting around since the beginning of May. It's based on one interesting question I ask myself about the entire TWEWY storyline... HOW THE HECK DOES THE POLICE NOT NOTICE DEAD PEOPLE COMING BACK TO LIFE?! Add in Conan and you get a recipe for disaster. I really have no idea how to write out the second bit for this crossover though... Conan is a little OOC here. I wasn't too sure how to write him scared. He's too mature for that.**

**Regarding the rest of my fics, I may be working on A Different Kind of Death Game next, plus another crossover short story that I haven't finished writing out. Hopefully they'll be out by the end of the month.**

**PART ONE COMPLETE AND PUBLISHED: 2/12/2013**


	2. Poll and an apology

Dear Readers... (Okay, I'm scrapping formality!)

Hi people!

Umm... Sorry?

I know, I know. I promised to update at least one fanfic during December, but ended up uploading one of my older ones and not writing anything. I was extremely busy dealing with my supplementary paper, holiday preparations and family/friend visits throughout the month, and even though in all technicality its still the school hols here in Australia, I have summer classes, so all my plans for the month are shot. *Sigh* Really sorry I couldn't keep my promise...

To those keeping an eye on my newer fics, depending on what happens, they may or may not be updated anytime soon, so sorry...

So what now? Well, I'm giving you all a choice as to which fanfic you wish for me to focus on first for the new chapter, which I'll try to do during the next few months when I have time between classes, revision and homework. I've posted a poll on my profile page and will close it after two months, which should be enough time for you all to decide. I've included one of my other story ideas in the poll as well in case you want that out first.

So, really sorry to all the people who were looking forward for updates on my fics... And please vote on the poll if you want that fic updated!

Kiri Kaitou Clover

*EDIT*

Poll is up. Silly me for forgetting to allow people to view it from my profile.


End file.
